Isaac Adelsbach
Isaac is the elder brother to Imogen. An unassuming, effeminate-looking tracker working with a small band of bounty hunters, he was a conscript during the Moonguard Revolt and before that, raised in several foster-homes. Sceptical and distrustful of authority, Isaac is a fiercely independent man. Appearance Polite and well-mannered, standing at an average height of 5'8" and of a lean build, with a perpetual peaceful smile Isaac looks more the kindly gentleman than a bounty hunter. Wavy, medium length raven-hair reaches the midline of his neck and hangs loosely around his ears, though he tries to keep it neatly combed. Bearing gentle facial features, Isaac carries with him a trustworthy demeanour, if appearing somewhat effeminate. He has warm, hazel eyes. He always wears out of sentimentality a silver earring - a wedding gift from his ex-(and unfortunately, late)wife, and keeps his wedding band on a silver chain, which he wears around his neck. When it comes to clothes, Isaac owns an assortment of jackets, shirts, vests and doublets. He tends towards darker, muted colours and favours a dark-green, well-tailored jacket. Preferring to wear his civillian clothes as opposed to his colleagues who favour armour, it can be deduced that his primary role is not to fight. However, when suiting up he wears simple leather armour. In terms of weapons, Isaac owns a flatbow and shortsword. History In 4E 9, Isaac recalls leading his younger sister through the woods and Menevian countryside, with no destination in mind. They were found when she collapsed from exhaustion, and taken inside the city gates by a patrolling guard. From there, they were taken to an orphanage before being tossed between three different foster-homes between the years 4E 9 and 4E 12, before coming to say with their last set, the Adelsbachs who were abusive and were city watch officers. They lived in a lower class area of the city, coincidentally the same one as the Ludovics. Directionless in life, Isaac grew up a troubled, delinquent child. Having many run-ins with city watch officers, he got into - and started many fights, and ran away from home one more than one occasion along with his sister. Joining a small - though with no real connections to organised crime - gang of boys, they were nuisance to some locals. However, he was protective of Imogen; when he ''wasn't ''picking fights, he was working to support her in ways their foster-parents, Gareth and Jana did not. Eventually, they approached the captain of their constabulary, Captain Chittleborough and begged him for help, coming to report their foster parents. The captain dismissed them, ignoring them, later covering up the report. When they came home, Gareth lashed out at them, angered by their action. Isaac knew Imogen wanted to get away from home, and planned to go to Wayrest with the hopes of attending the university there. Using a cut of his earnings, he supported her initial move there when she was accepted. This move greatly angered their foster parents, causing severe consequences for both him and her, whenever she returned. Then, in 4E 18, Isaac came home to find Gareth standing over Imogen, weapon in hand - and in an instant, Isaac attacked Gareth, killing him. Arrested shortly after, the siblings were both taken away and charged with the murder and attempted murder of Garth and Jana. However Isaac was given a defence lawyer, Liam Villon and Imogen was given Emma Rosegarden. Captain Chittleborough was bent on getting the siblings prosecuted and sent down, vengeful over the death of his guardsman, but their lawyers were able to dig into the truth - and with a sympathetic jury and judge, they were acquitted. However, in the same year he and Imogen were one of the many conscripts in the Moonguard Revolt. Upon his return, he used the skills he gained as a fighter to become a bounty hunter and found himself amongst a group with whom he had no real connection to - but pay was pay, so he convinced himself none of that mattered anyway. Preferring to use his skills as a tracker, Isaac aided them in their search of fugitives. After a few years, he met a woman in the city. Within a few weeks, she professed her love for him, and they married. He settled down, turning from his work as a bounty hunter to find a more "family-friendly" job. Unfortunetely, the son she concieved would die within two years, and she divorced him shortly thereafter, blaming him for their son's death, their marriage in shambles. She was found dead the week after, by her own hands. With nowhere else to go and nothing else to do, he sighed and turned back to his life of collecting bounties once again. However, in recent times, Isaac befriended a physician, Corinna Lemarchande whom he met at a public teahouse. They have met regularly, before he set out on another task... Talents A skilled tracker, Isaac has always had a knack for finding things or in this case, people. Picking up on clues and tracks left the land, through witness statements and paper trails - even magic, Isaac uses everything in his aresenal to find those that don't want to be found, to uncover what is hidden and tucked away. Interested in the psychology of others, he uses this to his advantage when tracking down fugitives. And, just as he is good at finding things - he is good at hiding them, too. Category:Menevia Category:Wayrest Category:Characters Category:Commoner Category:Breton